My pet
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark looks for someone to help him feed when he finds a guy walking around in the woods and takes him in, Jack has other ideas with this and wants him to be his


Mark was pacing around in his chamber, he wanted to go out and feed but he was just too lazy or tired from all his work today. Mark may be a vampire he still posts videos during the day.

Mark really needed to feed but being way back in the woods and no one hardly came to the campsite that was a few feet away from the castle he would of went out but he just didn't want to. His stomach rumbled "gosh I must feed."

Then Mark heard it a faint heartbeat off in the distance he thought it was an animal but it sounded human, he raced to the window of his chamber and saw a light it was small and in someone's hand. A flashlight.

Mark fist pumped the air and leaned out of the window and floated down to the ground using his vampire powers and cloaked himself in mist to hide from the human walking around.

Jack was walking around looking for firewood for his little campsite he set up for the night, Jack was gearing up an outside video of the stars he wanted to change his channel up and do some star gazing for his channel instead of just game playing all the time. So her was Jack alone in the woods with just a flashlight walking around.

Jack saw some mist and looked around there was no fog or rain or clouds so he wondered where on earth did this mystery mist come from, he walked towards it and it felt so cold like snow. Then Mark came up behind him and lay both hands on Jack's chest Mark took his hand and covered Jack's mouth before he could scream.

He kept one on the beating heart of Jack sighing in pleasure at its fluffing beat. Mark dragged Jack back to his chamber the flashlight left on the ground with his light shinning in the pale moonlight. Once back at Mark's chamber, Jack squirmed in Mark's grasp and tried to free himself. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack tighter "if you keep squirming I will break you in half so stop moving!"

Jack stopped his actions and Mark threw him to the ground. Jack scrambled to his feet and Mark flicked his hand and locked the door and Jack ran to the window but looked down and they were like 50 feet from the ground. Jack jumped back and back himself into a wall.

"Who, who are you and what do you want with me?" Mark just laughed his fangs showing in the moonlight of the room. Jack was stunned by his laugh and Mark walked into the moonlight and Jack was taken back at the man in front of him. Red hair as red as blood, his eyes the same color as his hair and a toned body, wearing a velvet suit with black cape.

"What are you?" Jack asked as Mark crept up closer to him "I am the lurker of the night or as you humans call me vampire." Jack was scared "are you going to bite me?" "No, maybe later but right now nope." "Well then why did you take me?" "Well you see my dear pet I need you to be my blood run." "Blood run guy, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm to lazy to go and into town and do my feeding so for this night I want you to be my pet and go fetch me fresh blood." Jack was surpized "what, no way I'm not your fucking pet!"

Mark's eyes glowed an Eire red "if you don't do what I tell you to do, I'll just drain you here and leave your body to rot in my chamber and feed you to my pet rats." Jack whimpered "ok, ok I'll do it just please don't eat me." Mark snickered and walked up to him and pets his green hair "that's a good boy."

"So, what do I have to do?" "Well you need to head into town and find me any human you can grab." "Well, how am I supposed to do that I don't have magic powers or anything like you to just to kidnap someone. I am also not doing any killing." Mark shook his head "you wont have to, you can use this." Mark handed him a small bag with sand inside.

"What is it?" "Its sleeping sand, lets just say I borrowed it from the sandman." Jack was confused but just went along with it. "Ok, so do I just throw it at them?" "Yup, they will fall asleep as soon as the sand hits them." Jack nodded "ok, and if I do this you wont kill me?"

"Nope, just bring me back say three bodies alive please. Also behind my castle here I have a horse and buggy take that to get into town so you can bring back the humans." Jack nodded and took the bag of sand from Mark and Mark showed him where the horse and buggy where. "Now remember they need to be clean not drunk or dirty or anything I don't need icky blood."

Jack nodded and loaded himself in the buggy and made his way into town. Mark went back into his chamber and waited for Jack's return. While Jack was making his way to town he thought of this mystery vampire he had a small crush, yes he was mean and evil but still Jack knew deep down that unbeating heart of his he still felt love.

Jack had to be with this vampire he wanted no needed him, Jack made his way into town and headed into the park looking any late night runners, couples or just anybody enjoying the evening. Jack found one person sitting under a tree in the moonlight, sitting reading a book.

Jack shrugged and parked the buggy and pet the horse and said he'd be right back. Jack snuck up by the man reading and stayed quiet so he didn't notice him and Jack tied the bag of sand so nothing fell out and he climbed the tree and hovered over the man reading. Jack took out the bag of sand and sprinkled some onto the man.

The man dropped his book and fell over, passed out. Jack retied the back and put it in his pocket and jumped down from the tree and poked the man and saw that he was out like a light. Jack looked around making sure no one saw him put this man to sleep and with his strength he dragged the man back to the buggy and put him inside.

Jack made his way deeper into the park finding a couple kissing by the lake Jack sighed and ran by tossing sand into the air to land on them and the lady slumped into the man's arms and the man fell asleep shortly after her.

Jack came back after they were out and dragged them both to buggy and he made his way back to the castle. Mark heard they approach the castle and came outside to greet Jack and help him bring in the humans he collected. Mark saw Jack get off the buggy and went to the side door and opened and the human's fell out and onto the ground.

Mark just smiled "ah very good my pet, you are now free from your duties." Jack was taken back "wait that's it, you just wanted me to fetch these and then leave?" "Well, yeah unless you want to stay and watch me feed?" Jack was kind of scared to but he was so into this man he wanted to stay.

"Um, I'd like to stay if that is ok with you?" "Sure, I don't see why not, come on you can help me get these bodies up to my chamber then." Jack nodded and grabbed the lady by the wrists and they dragged the three humans' up the stairs and into Mark's chamber. Jack sat on the couch and Mark took his fill of each human and finished them off one by one. Jack was amazed how fast he could feed and watched in horror but amazed at the same time.

"Ok, so can I know your name, you never told me." "Oh, forgive me I am Mark" as he bowed slightly in front of Jack. "I am Sean, but everybody calls me Jack its my nickname." "Jack, I like that name, well Jack you are free to go now the sun is coming up soon and I've had my fill so I must sleep now." Jack came up to Mark and ran a hand over his cold cheek. Mark was shaken by the touch but leaned into it. "I don't want to leave, I have a very odd feeling for you."

Mark pushed him away "no, you can not be with me I am doomed to live alone, now leave before I change my mind and make you my 4th meal." Jack was sadden and mad and he ran off with tears in his eyes. Mark felt bad for making him cry but he never wanted to be with another human again, the last time he was with someone he got so hungry and killed him, his name was bob and Mark would never forgive himself for killing him.

Mark saw the sun coming up so he scooted to his chamber and got into his coffin and fell asleep. Jack ran back to the campsite not caring about the wood he needed and he packed up his things and went home.

A few months later.

Jack still remembered the sexy and mystery vampire known as Mark in the woods he wondered if Mark would even remembers him by now. Jack was up in his recording studio finishing up a video. "If you like the video, PUNCH THE LIKE BUTTON, LIKE A BOSS! AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" Jack got done with his video and made his way to his bedroom and got ready for bed.

Mark paced around in his chamber he was feeling very lonely and needed to be with someone. His mind went to the one person who felt the same way as him, Jack. Mark made his way into town, searching for Jack he knew the man by just the sound of his heartbeat. The sound he knew so well got louder in his ears and he made his way to a house at the end of the road out of the village.

"Looks like Jack likes to be alone just like me as his house is all the way out here." Mark went by the window and saw Jack just getting into bed. The window was slightly open to let in the nice spring air so once the light was put out and Jack was in bed Mark opened the window and crawled inside and he covered the room in mist.

Jack shivered from the cold as he slept in the nude and he covered up his himself in the blanket. Mark made the mist cover Jack's body and Jack shivered even more, he opened his eyes and saw the window was open way more then it was when he left it. Jack was a little freaked out but he wrapped the blanket around him and walked to the window and shut it.

Mark stood in the darken corner of his room and before Jack could lie back down into his bed Mark wrapped his cold hands around Jack's warm body from the blanket. Slowly inching down his chest and feel the fast pounding heartbeat underneath his palm Mark kept trailing till he wrapped his cold hand around Jack's dick.

Jack gasped out at the contact and he knew from the coldness of the hand. "Merk I know its you." Jack turned around and was face to face with fangs and red eyes and red hair. "Hello Jack I take back what I say, I do want to be with you after you left I felt really lonely and I needed you."

Jack was surpized "you want me?" "Yes I do, will you let me take you away and you become my mate." Jack was taken back "Yes, oh gosh yes Mark please I have wanted to be with you when you first took me." Mark smiled at him fangs and all glinting in the moonlight shinning into Jack's room.

Mark sighed and looked at Jack "Jack, I want to be with you but there is one thing you must know, to be a vampire mate with me you must also be a vampire." "Wait, does that mean I need to be bitten by you?" Mark just shook his head yes. Jack took a deep breath and Mark could hear his heart, beating fast and scared.

Mark wrapped him up into a hug "I can make it not painful, it will be quick, I promise." Jack snuggled into his chest and nodded "ok, I trust you Mark." Mark nodded and kissed his green hair and he took his hand and guided him to Jack's bed. Mark laid him down and Mark removed his cloak and hovered over Jack's naked body.

"Are you ready?" Jack nodded and swallowed hard "y, yes do it." Mark nodded and moved his head down near Jack's neck licking at the pulsing vein in his neck and Mark placed a hand on Jack's chest keeping him in place. "Now try not to scream, we don't need to wake your neighbors." Jack nodded "I'll try." Mark went back to Jack's neck and latched onto Jack's throat.

Jack whimpered out at the contact of Mark's fangs in his neck, Jack's breathing sped up and Jack could feel his heartbeat beating fast in his chest, Mark could hear it to as he took Jack's life-force. Then Jack felt nothing and his breathing ceased and Mark heard Jack's heart, slowly get to the point of death. Mark lifted his fangs from Jack's neck and bit into his own wrist. "Drink love." With little strength Jack had left he latched onto Mark's wrist and drank his blood.

Jack felt Mark's power flow into him and when he was done Mark pulled away and Jack lay on the bed, eyes close and Mark heard his heartbeat stop completely and he waited. A few mins go by and Jack's eyes open glowing green. Jack looked up at Mark and the first thing he did was kissing him, cutting himself on his new fangs.

Mark laughed and kisses him back licking up the blood on Jack's lips. "Come, we must leave this place and head back to my chamber, where we will live together forever.

The end.


End file.
